


(Be the Ocean) Where I Unravel

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Crossover, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny bump into Deeks. Steve gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Be the Ocean) Where I Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 100 Fandom Requests. celspi left me the following request: _I would not mind a McDanno fic in which NCIS:LA Deeks flies through Hawaii for some reason and spots Danno and McGarrett hanging out at that same restaurant/bar they used when Danno was introducing Grace to Gabby. Danno and Deeks get snarky that comes off a little bit flirty to Steve. Then Steve gets a bit possessive and butts in to it. Then words (and maybe sexy times) ensue when they get home and talk about it. Basically, I just wanted Steve to see that crossover interaction in which Danno/Deeks snark about each other's hair and with the staring. We've seen Danno a bit jealous with Steve's old colleagues, so I'd like to see Steve react to this._  
>  Beta'd by the ever wonderful iam_space!

“Now see, I was sure I recognized that hair from way across the room.”   
  
Steve spins around to find a guy with shaggy blond hair smiling at Danny.   
  
“Deeks!” Danny calls out, all smiles as he pulls the guy in for a bear hug.   
  
“Still bulletproof, right?” the man -  _Deeks_  - smiles as he pulls back, one hand still slapping Danny fondly on the shoulder.   
  
“Jealousy is such an ugly trait, babe,” Danny laughs as he runs his hands along the sides of his hair, and a surge of that ugly trait washes over Steve as he sees the genuine smile on Danny’s face.   
  
“The world isn’t big enough for two hairdos like that, man,” Deeks answers, and Danny laughs again.   
  
“What on earth are you doing here?” Danny asks, spreading out his arms, and Steve is sure Danny doesn’t just mean the bar.   
  
“Dead marine,” Deeks shrugs, glancing over at Steve as he tenses. “Only here for a short while, I’m flying back again tonight.”   
  
“You alone?” Danny asks, looking around the bar, clearly expecting someone to be accompanying Deeks.   
  
“Kensi’s back at the hotel,” Deeks says, “I was wondering if we’d bump into you while we were here. Sam was kind of bummed he couldn’t come with.”   
  
“Oh, right,” Danny says, turning to Steve, like he only just remembered Steve was there, and doesn’t that just build up Steve’s annoyance even more?   
  
“This is Marty Deeks, from NCIS,” Danny says, his hand landing on Deeks’ shoulder again. “Your friend Sam’s colleague.”   
  
“Nice to meet you,” Steve says, reaching out his hand, but his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes.   
  
“You must be the illustrious Steve McGarrett,” Deeks smiles, taking his hand and shaking it tightly.   
  
“Danny told you about me then?” Steve asks, clenching down the swell of affection that rises in his chest at the thought of Danny talking about him during his absence.   
  
“More like shut us down every time you were mentioned,” Deeks says instead, and it wipes the smile off Steve’s face. “He was not a happy bunny.”   
  
Danny ducks his head a bit to hide the flush on his face and mumbles, “Yeah, well, given the circumstances…”   
  
Deeks nods, smiling at Danny again.   
  
“Hey, listen,” Danny says. “What time is your flight tonight? Maybe we could grab a bite together first?”   
  
Deeks opens his mouth, and Steve can tell from the look on his face that he’s about to accept, so Steve rushes out, “I don’t know if we’ll have time for that, Danno. We should really finish that paperwork and…”   
  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Danny says immediately, “We’ve got plenty of time for that.”   
  
“Well, if you’ve got time, I’d love to,” Deeks says, “Our flight doesn’t leave until eleven thirty.”  
  
Steve clenches his jaw, nods reluctantly.   
  
“Great, that’s a done deal then,” Danny smiles, fishing his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Deeks. “Put your number in and I’ll text you the address.”   
  
“Great,” Deeks says, thumbs twiddling over the screen of the phone. “We’ll be there.”   
  
He hands the phone back to Danny, who puts it away with a satisfied grin on his face.   
  
“Maybe I can collect on Sam’s steak, eh?” Deeks winks at Steve.   
  
“Don’t bet on it!” Danny barks out a laugh before Steve can even answer, hooking a thumb at Steve. “We’ll be lucky if this one doesn’t forget his wallet.”   
  
“I’d put it on the NCIS credit card, but Hetty would come after us and I know you’re already scared of her, so…” Deeks says, smugly.   
  
“I am not!” Danny protests, but Deeks is already backing away, pointing towards the exit. “Gotta go, man, but we’ll see you tonight?” he says.   
  
“I am not scared of that woman!” Danny says again, but he waves goodbye anyway as Deeks disappears from sight.   
  
Danny shakes his head, amused.   
  
“She didn’t scare me,” he says once more, for good measure.   
  
“Never said she did,” Steve mutters, throwing a few bills on the bar as an indication that he’s about ready to leave. He has his wallet on him, dammit. And he doesn’t even  _know_  this Hetty woman.   
  
Danny follows him dutifully towards the Camaro and doesn’t put on a token protest before slipping in the passenger seat.   
  
“You’re being ridiculous, by the way,” Danny grins, deliberately looking out the window and not at Steve as Steve buckles up.   
  
“What?” Steve asks, frowning.   
  
“About Deeks,” Danny clarifies. “You’re being ridiculous.”   
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Steve mutters, pulling out of the parking lot with a bit more speed than is necessary.   
  
“You’re in so much luck that I actually find the jealous caveman behavior quite attractive on you,” Danny says nonchalantly.   
  
“What?” Steve frowns, gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter.   
  
“It’s not even necessary either,” Danny grins, “Deeks is so head-over-heels in love with his partner.”   
  
“He is?” Steve asks, deflating a tiny bit.   
  
“Yeah…” Danny smiles, finally turning to look at Steve. “I’d mock him if I didn’t know exactly how he felt.”   
  
There’s a red light ahead and Steve hits the breaks just a tiny bit too hard as they screech to a halt, because did Danny just say…?   
  
“I was kind of hoping the jealous act back there meant that you know it, too?” Danny asks, looking straight at Steve.   
  
Steve takes a second to catch his breath, before his face splits open in a huge grin. He flicks on the sirens before speeding through the red light.   
  
“What are you doing?” Danny asks, gripping the door handle tightly as the car veers around a corner.   
  
“Getting us home as fast as possible,” Steve looks over and smiles. “I’ll show you caveman behavior, Danny. You have no idea.”   
  
Danny barks out a laugh and nods approvingly.  
  
“Bring it on, Steve. Bring it on.” 


End file.
